My Thirty Minutes Dreamin'
by moccamocci
Summary: "Eum.. bolehkah aku meminta?"     "Ne?"    "Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya.. bisakah selalu ada di sampingku?"    "Ne? Ah.. pasti. Pasti.." Aku tersenyum manis, semanis mungkin yang kubisa.    30 Minutes Dreamin! ONKEY fanfic! Mind to RnR? :


**Title : My Thirty Minutes Dreamin'**

**Author : Mafharanisa**

**Cast : Onkey**

**Genre : Romance, angst (?)**

**Rating : PG-13**

Ehm, sebelumnya.. mianhae kalau cerita ini membingungkan. Semoga masih bisa dimengerti

Oh ya, aku juga tahu kalau Desember tahun 2011 itu belum ada, tapi karena ini fiksi, jadi ada-adain aja ne XD

Baiklah, 1.. 2.. 3..

HAPPY READING!

**-OooO-**

**SHINee©SM Entertainment**

**This STory©Mafharanisa**

**-OooO-**

**December, 22 2011**

"Hhhhh.." Aku menatap keindahan kota Seoul di malam bersalju ini melalui kaca mobilku. Kulihat hembusan napasku yang sudah berubah menjadi uap temporer di sana. Saat ini aku tengah memarkirkan mobilku di sisi jalan bersalju sungai Han. Aku tersenyum.. tempat ini.. banyak kenangan yang terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu saat menatap panorama sungai Han yang tak pernah membosankan. Jemariku bergerak di atas uap napasku sendiri yang tertempel di kaca mobil, menuliskan sesuatu.

Sret. Dalam hitungan detik aku telah menuntaskan tulisanku, ck.. tentu saja. Aku hanya menuliskan sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang hanya akan kupendam dan terus kuingat dalam hati.

Kutatap pemandangan di depanku ini nanar, antara sungai dan tulisanku sendiri. Memandangi tulisan itu rasanya.. entahlah, apakah harus bahagia ataukah harus bersedih, harus tersenyum ataukah menunduk, harus tertawa ataukah..

Clak.

Eum.. aku tahu aku tak perlu bersusah payah memilih jawaban yang tepat lagi. Karena di luar kesadaranku, sekarang kelenjar air mataku sudah bekerja lebih cepat. Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku sendiri. Di sela tangisku, aku kembali berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memandang permukaan sungai Han yang mengalir tenang. Aku tersenyum miris. Berbeda sekali dengan hatiku yang beriak-riak besar disini..

**-OooO-**

**December, 22 1996**

"Daaaah ummaa.." Hosh hosh, aku terus meloyor pergi bersama sepeda bmx kesayanganku ini. Mengayuh sepeda semakin cepat dan semakin cepat setelah beberapa detik yang lalu melambai pada ummaku tersayang.

"YA! KEY-AH! ANAK NAKAL! INI MUSIM DINGIN BABO! KAU AKAN MATI KE DINGINAN! YAAA!" Whooaaah, pekikan ummaku ini, sungguh akan membuatku tuli meski berada dalam jarak lima puluh meter darinya. Hehehe.. Mianhamnida umma, tapi aku akan terus bersepeda meski badai salju datang malam ini. Aku terus mencengir selama mengayuh pedal, dan bisa kulihat sendiri uap tipis yang keluar dari mulutku. Namun aku tak kan lelah, aku akan tetap pergi ke sana! Hwaiting KEY!

Hosh hosh.. aah.. akhirnya.. dapat kurasakan ujung bibirku terangkat saat mata kucingku ini menangkap bayangan tempat yang sudah lama ingin kudatangi dalam musim salju tahun ini. Yeah, karena apa? Tempat ini sangat indah. Mau ikut bersamaku? Hehe..

Kuparkirkan sepedaku di dekat toko barang-barang persiapan untuk natal. Di sana ada pak satpam penjaga, jadi tak mungkin sepedaku hilang.

Ngomong-ngomong.. Tiga hari lagi adalah tanggal 25 Desember, saat dimana seluruh warga Seoul merayakan hari natal bersama-sama dalam kehangatan keluarganya masing-masing. Hmm.. mengasyikkan! Aku selalu menunggu hari natal. Eum.. seperti yang kau tahu.. karena hari itu sangaaaat menyenangkan!

Aku berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, sesekali melirik ke etalase toko-toko yang dipenuhi hiasan warna-warni nan cantik. Aku tersenyum. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah benda yang juga berada dalam etalase toko. Uhm.. apa itu? Dahiku mengernyit heran. Aku belum pernah melihat benda seperti itu selama ini. Bentuknya.. seperti tabung besar yang kedua ujungnya besar, namun semakin ke tengah semakin sempit. Di dalamnya terdapat serbuk yang eum.. berwarna-warni. Unik! Ah.. yeppeo..

"Nak, kau mau membeli itu?" Aku menoleh kaget, tiba-tiba seorang ahjussi sudah berdiri di sampingku sambil tersenyum. Ah.. aku jadi malu sendiri, karena tadi sudah memasang tampang terkagum-kagum sambil menempelkan tangan dan wajahku ke etalase. Ahjussi ini pasti pemilik toko.

"Ah.. Eum.. Aniya ahjussi.. Aku.. hanya melihat-lihat.." Ujarku, tertunduk malu. Sementara ahjussi tadi mengangguk-angguk tersenyum kemudian hendak kembali masuk ke dalam toko. Sepeninggalnya, aku kembali melirik benda itu. Terpampang harga 200 won di sana. Perlahan senyumku mengembang, tahu suatu saat aku pasti bisa membelinya. Yeah! Aku bertekad akan membelinya suatu hari nanti. Kukepalkan tangan mungilku sendiri dan kembali melenggang di trotoar, karena aku belum sampai di tempat yang kutuju.

**-OooO-**

Tes.. tes..

Kurasakan cairan hangat ini semakin deras mengalir di pipiku. Aku memukulkan tanganku sendiri ke stiran mobil yang hanya diam. Wae? Wae? Kata itu yang selalu menggema dalam kepalaku, dan juga.. hatiku. Sementara itu aku tersentak, saat melihat sebuah benda yang mirip sebuah tabung bertengger manis di atas dashboard mobilku. Dan kurasakan air mata sekarang mengalir semakin ganas lagi..

Haha.. itu salah satu mimpiku yang terwujud. Aku tertawa dalam tangis sekarang. Bodoh. Aku hanya bisa meraih satu impianku. Tapi tak pernah bisa melaksanakan mimpiku yang lain, mimpi yang sekarang sudah kandas begitu saja.

**-OooO-**

Yeaaaah! Kuyakin saat ini manik mataku tengah berbinar bahagia. Betapa tidak? Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat kutunggu setiap tahunnya ini sekarang terbentang sudah di depanku sendiri. Aku berlari menembus butir-butir putih nan lembut yang turun perlahan. Tak peduli meski jalanan licin seberbahaya apa pun. Aku akan terus berlari mengejar mimpiku. Ah ya, kau boleh menertawakanku sekarang karena aku berlari seperti ini hanya untuk segera melihat sungai nan lebar dan panjang yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Sungai Han. Itu mimpiku.

Aku menggenggam tiang-tiang kokoh jembatan kuat. Semakin erat dan semakin erat ketika melihat jutaan salju yang jatuh di atas permukaan sungai yang mulai membeku. Oh syukurlah.. aku masih bisa melihat riakan air itu meskipun sedikit. Umma, sepulang dari sini aku akan memelukmu!

Aku ternganga menatap keindahan ini. Sejauh mataku memandang, di seberang sungai di sana, ada begitu banyak kerlap kerlip lampu yang sangaaat indah! Ehm, aku jamin kalau kalian akan iri melihatku yang begitu bahagia saat ini. Haha..

Bahkan sekarang aku tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'wow' 'aigoo' 'wah' dan lain sebagainya. Mm, aku terlalu kehabisan kata untuk menggambarkan keindahan ini. Padahal aku termasuk namja yang cerewet lho.. Meskipun agak badung, semua orang selalu memujiku cantik. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kecantikanku tak akan sepadan dengan panorama yang tersaji begitu megahnya di depan mataku sekarang.

"Uhmm.." Aku melongokkan kepala ke sekeliling dan ke belakang, dimana jalan raya nan besar terletak di sana. Sepi sekali.. Bisik hatiku kecut. Ah, pasti orang-orang lebih senang berdiam diri di rumah bersama keluarga untuk menyiapkan hari natal nanti. Yeah, dan tadi pun kulihat orang-orang nampak berlalu-lalang dengan ramainya di pertokoan. Kenapa tak menyempatkan waktu ke sini? Kupikir ini lebih indah dan menyenangkan..

Tap.

"Eh?" Pandanganku terkunci menatap seorang namja lain yang sepertinya seumuranku. Ia berdiri beberapa meter yang cukup jauh dariku. Tapi aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia memakai sweater berlapis-lapis dan memakai jaket yang tebal berwarna merah dengan tali berbandul bola halus putih untuk mengeratkan penutup kepala (kupluk). Memakai sarung tangan yang juga berwarna merah. Kulihat ke bawah, ah.. anak itu juga memakai sepatu boot dan kaus kaki berwarna merah. Selama kuperhatikan, dia nampak serius memandang sungai Han.

"Hihihi.." Refleks aku tertawa kecil. Ah, eum.. bukannya tidak sopan. Tapi.. namja itu.. seperti Santa Clause! Lihat saja pakaiannya yang super tebal membuatnya terlihat gendut. Haha.. cocok! Dan.. ah? Aku meringis dan mencengir salah tingkah saat bola mata anak itu mengarah padaku dan menatapku aneh. Ck.. aku ketahuan..

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Itu suara langkahku yang mendekat ke arahnya. Yah.. hanya sekedar menghilangkan salah tingkahku karena sudah memperhatikannya. Semakin dekat, dan dia.. malah semakin terlihat gelisah dan seperti mencoba ingin menghindar dariku. Sontak aku memperhatikan diriku sendiri karena kupikir ada yang salah dengan pakaianku. Tapi kuhentikan karena namja itu melambaikan tangan dan menggeleng. Oh.. aku paham, rupanya dia seperti itu bukan karena penampilanku yang aneh.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menjauh?" Eh? Aku terbelalak sendiri. Entahlah.. rasanya aku ingin segera bersuara, gatal jika berlama-lama dalam diam. Huh.. padahal biasanya aku tak mudah mengumbar suara pada orang yang tak kukenal. Kulihat wajah namja tadi berpaling ke arah lain. Namun masih tetap berdiri di tempat. Aku mencibir. Kalau ia tak suka padaku, mengapa tak sekalian saja pergi dari hadapanku? Cih!

"Yaa! Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan coba-coba mencibirku eoh!"

"Mwo?" Aku sadar aku sedang melongo parah saat ini. Hueh, pendengarannya tajam sekali sih!

"Apa? Kau yang duluan memperhatikanku sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri. Kau yang aneh tahu!" Lanjutnya lagi. Ketus. Aiiih.. kukerucutkan bibirku tanda tak suka. Errgh.. anak ini..

"Ya, jangan terlalu dekat denganku.." Perintahnya saat aku mulai mendekat dan ingin melancarkan sebuah jitakan telak di kepalanya. Aku mundur selangkah, mencibir, kemudian menatap keindahan sungai Han lagi. Dia tak bersuara, aku pun begitu. Hening.

**-OooO-**

BLAM. Kututup pintu mobilku keras. Tak peduli saat ini musim salju tepat pada puncaknya, seperti kata penyiar berita di channel radio lokal tadi sore. Aku terus berjalan ke arah jembatan pembatas. Masih terisak..

Tuhan.. kenapa? Kenapa?

Tangan kananku menggenggam sesuatu. Yah.. itu benda yang seperti tabung tadi. Aku menggenggam erat, tapi tak ingin memecahkannya.

DUGG!

"Aaaah.." Meringis ketika mendapati kepalan tanganku terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Tetesan darah itu mengenai lapisan salju tebal yang berada di bawah pijakanku sekarang. Aku sadar, aku baru saja menantang sebuah tiang besi. Namun.. aku lebih sadar.. Bahwa sakit ini.. tak akan pernah sebanding dengan sakit yang selalu menghantuiku.. Ya.. selama lima belas tahun ini.. bukan sebentar..

**-OooO-**

"Ya.. kenapa kau ke sini?" Uh? Apa barusan dia bertanya padaku? Kemudian pertanyaan itu terjawab saat ia menatapku tajam. Aku jadi menunduk melihatnya. Aiiish.. anak ini, menyeramkan sekali. Aku bahkan tak pernah menunduk pada siapa saja yang membentakku selama ini.

"Mm.. karena pemandangan sungai Han yang indah!" Jawabku seadanya. Dia menatapku sesaat, seakan tengah mencerna kata-kataku, kemudian kembali memandang sungai.

"Uhm.. begitu ya," Tak ada reaksi dariku, karena jelas kata-kata itu tak membutuhkan jawaban, "Aku ke sini untuk tujuan yang berbeda.."

Aku menoleh, menatapnya memicing, ingin rasanya berkata 'lalu?'. Tapi kuurungkan, rasanya ini sedikit menarik.

"Lalu.. dengan tujuan apa?"

"Mencari ayahku.." Kulihat ia menghela napas. Mwo? Mencari ayah? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin tertawa.

"Haha.." Namun ia segera mendelik tak suka. Kuhentikan tawaku dan segera membungkuk.

"Mian.. mmph.. aku hanya tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.."

"Ne.. orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa bahwa ini lucu.. haha.. yah.. kalau bisa aku pun ingin ikut tertawa. Tapi.. sayangnya aku tak bisa. Karena appa-ku sudah pergi menghadap Tuhan.." Glek. Aku menelan ludah. Seketika aku menatap tak percaya pada namja pipi tembam di depanku ini.

"Eoh? Ah.. jeongmal jwiseonghamnida.. Aku tak tahu kalau appa mu ternyata sudah meninggal.." Aku membungkuk, berusaha meminta maaf. Hah! Key.. kau bodoh sekali.. asal tertawa tanpa lihat kondisi, "lalu kenapa kau mencarinya di sungai?"

"Umma bilang kalau aku memandang sungai Han di saat membeku, niscaya aku akan bertemu appa.." Sahutnya polos. Aiih.. entah mengapa, kini aku malah tersenyum simpati kepadanya. Aku tahu ini mustahil, tapi kalau itu adalah sebuah impian, mengapa tidak?

"Kau pasti menemukan appa-mu!" Teriakku semangat, "kalau kau percaya itu, itu pasti terjadi." Sekarang dia menatapku dengan mata sabitnya. Glek. Aku setengah mati menahan pipiku yang merona. Aiih mengapa begini? Mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bahwa dia sangat tampan? Ah, dia pasti akan menertawaiku setelah ini.

"Gamsahamnida.." Eh? Mataku membulat. Demi apa dia tersenyum begitu manis sekarang? Ummaa.. tolong.. dadaku berdebar.. kenapa?

"Ah, dwaesseoyo.." Lirihku pelan. Aku melemparkan pandangan ke arah sungai. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahuku.

"Gamsahamnida.. kau sudah menghiburku.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya, dan terbelalak sendiri.

"Ah! Mian.. tapi aku harus kembali.. aku hanya boleh keluar selama 30 menit. Dan sekarang sudah hampir satu jam! Annyeong.. ah, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya buru-buru. Aku tersentak sadar, aiih. Baru ingat kalau belum berkenalan. Aku menjulurkan tangan dan tersenyum canggung.

"Kim Kibum.. panggil aku Kibum.. ah.. ani, panggil saja aku Key.." Ucapku plin plan. Dia mengernyit sebentar, kemudian terkekeh geli.

"Aku Lee Jinki, tapi panggil saja Onew.." Kurasakan hangat dan nyaman saat tangannya yang lebih besar menjabat tanganku. Dia berbalik dan melangkah, aku menunduk lesu, sedikit kecewa karena namja itu, Onew, sudah pulang. Baru saja aku turut berbalik, namun kudengar sebuah suara berteriak.

"KEY! JUMUSEYO, SEMOGA HARI BERIKUTNYA KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI!" Pekiknya riang sambil melambai ke arahku. Aku sumringah, dan balas melambai sambil memamerkan senyum. Haah.. menyenangkan.. Ye.. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi besok..

**-OooO-**

"Wa..e.." HUKS..

KENAPA? KENAPA DI SAAT AKU MULAI MERASA MENYUKAINYA? HIKS..

Tak peduli pada tubuhku yang kini sudah merosot bersandar pada tiang-tiang besi yang nampak suram di mataku. Aku masih ingin meruahkan seluruh perasaanku! Silakan salju yang bernafsu menimbunku! Silakan! SILAKAN! Aku rela bahkan jika takdirku harus menyusulnya sekarang juga!

"Hiks.." Di sela tangisan, masih sempat kulihat dari ujung mata, pasir dalam tabung impianku itu bergerak turun, dan aku tahu, dalam kurun waktu berapa pasir itu akan sempurna turun jatuh ke bawah.

Cih, lagi-lagi pedih. Pedih saat aku harus mengingat semua hal yang serasa tak mungkin.

"Maldo andwae.."

**-OooO-**

**December, 23 1996**

"YAA KEY! KAU MAU PERGI KEMANA LAGI DENGAN UANG ITU?"

"KE TEMPAT YANG MENYENANGKAN!"

Hahaha.. aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat aku mulai kembali mengayuh sepedaku. Hah.. aku benar-benar ingin melesat pergi dan segera sampai di sana. Daah umma.. Gomawo sudah memberiku uang sesuai yang aku butuhkan. Haha..

**-OooO-**

Kring.. kring..

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke arah datangnya suara. Menatap siluet sebuah kendaraan yang melewatiku begitu saja dalam buram.

Sepeda.. Aiish.. di musim salju begini?

Ah, aku akan mengoceh terus dalam hati jika aku tak mengingat dulu. Ck.. Pecinta sepeda..

Tersenyum getir aku melihatnya..

"AAAAAARRRGH.." Aku mengerang keras, sekencang-kencangnya! Agar semua bisa mendengar! Semua! Huks.. Kau.. dan kau pun harus tahu bagaimana keadaanku saat ini. Kurasakan setetes cairan asin di ujung bibirku yang memaksa tersenyum. Aku tersadar. Aku menangis lagi..

"Sebe..ntar.. la..gi.. 30 hiks.. menit.." Sambil kupicingkan mataku ke arah butiran pasir warna-warni yang semakin habis di bagian atas dan segera beralih sempurna ke bagian bawah. Hidup selalu bergulir..

**-OooO-**

"Yes!" Lonjakku girang dan langsung melompat ke atas sepeda. Kring.. kring.. Bunyinya yang nyaring tak pernah membuatku merasa bosan. Aku menaruh sebuah kantung kertas di keranjang depan dan mulai mengayuh. Aku akan ke tempat kemarin. Sungai Han.

Aku bersenandung riang dalam hati, sementara bibirku terus saja menyunggingkan senyum. Sekarang aku tak lagi memarkirkan sepedaku di jajaran toko-toko. Tapi langsung melaju ke jembatan sungai Han..

Aaah! Dia ada! Onew! Mataku berbinar dibuatnya. Ia nampak sama, memakai pakaian tebal seperti kemarin, namun bukan pakaian ala Santa Clause lagi. Hehe.. Sekarang berwarna cokelat susu. Eh? Cokelat susu? Aku melirik pakaianku sendiri. Aiish.. pipiku terasa memanas. Kenapa sih? Padahal kemarin aku tak begitu menyukainya, tapi.. ah.. perasaan mudah berubah ya?

"Hai Onew!" Panggilku yang semakin mendekat. Ia menengok, kemudian tersenyum. Aigoo.. Kyeopta!

"Kau datang lagi?" Tanyanya sambil melirik bungkusan di keranjang sepedaku. Aku tahu dia tertarik dengan itu. Aku mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalamnya.

"Tadaaaaa.." Sebuah jam pasir. Yah.. itu benda dalam etalase toko yang kutaksir kemarin. Hehe.. "Jam pasir!"

"Ah?" Onew mengambil benda itu dari tanganku dan melihat-lihatnya. "Ini untuk apa? Mana jamnya?"

Aku tersenyum melihat raut wajah polosnya itu. Eeergh.. menggemaskan!

"Yaaa!" Teriaknya saat aku malah mencubit pipi tembamnya itu. Kulihat ia menggerutu. Aku tertawa-tawa puas.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya gemas padamu.. Eh.. memang umurmu berapa tahun?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"13 tahun.." Ucapnya pelan karena ia masih saja memperhatikan jam pasir itu. "Ya, ayo terangkan apa ini." Desaknya penasaran, dan aku mulai menjelaskan. Eum, rupanya aku lebih muda dua tahun darinya..

"Itu jam pasir, hyung. Caranya kau hanya perlu membalikkan tabung jika salah satu bagian tabung sudah terisi penuh. Jam pasir biasanya memiliki durasi waktu khusus. Dan kau tahu, durasi jam pasir ini?" Dia menggeleng pelan, "30 menit. Aku tak ingin kau terlambat untuk pulang ke rumah.."

Aku memberinya penjelasan yang baru saja kuketahui tadi, saat aku membeli jam pasir warna-warni itu dari ahjussi pemilik toko.

Deg. Deg. Tiba-tiba dadaku bergemuruh, sesuatu berdetak begitu kencang di sini, saat Onew hyung meraih kedua tanganku dan tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Gomawo, Key.." Aku hanya mengangguk, malu-malu menatap wajah tampannya. Oh.. bahkan sekarang aku sudah berani menyebutnya tampan. Onew hyung tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya.

"Ehm.." Aku berdeham kecil, dan melihatnya sedikit kaget, namun segera melepaskan pegangannya dan tersenyum canggung.

**-OooO-**

There was an unforgettable tragedy..

'_Eum.. bolehkah aku meminta?'_

'_Ne?'_

'_Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya.. bisakah selalu ada di sampingku?'_

'_Ne? Ah.. pasti. Pasti..'_

"Huks.." Kutahan setengah mati air mata yang ingin kembali mengalir bebas.

"Kenapa tak menepati janji? KENAPA?"

Sekarang aku memberanikan diri untuk berdiri, sekedar menatap aliran air sungai Han yang sebentar lagi pasti membeku. Menatapnya getir. Yah, bahkan sungai yang indah bisa berubah menjadi keras dan gelap.

Seperti hatiku yang sudah membeku sejak lama..

**-OooO-**

**Desember, 24 1996**

Aku melihatnya lagi. Melihatnya kembali termenung sambil menatap ke permukaan sungai yang kujamin sudah membeku. Aku berniat mendekatinya, segera kukayuh sepedaku.

"Jumuseyo, Onew hyung.." Dia menoleh dan tersenyum. Seperti biasa..

"Kau membawa jam pasirnya kan?" Ah ya, aku lupa bercerita.. bahwa kemarin aku memberikan jam pasir itu pada Onew hyung. Biarlah umma menceramahiku di rumah habis-habisan, yang pasti aku senang bisa memberikan sesuatu yang setidaknya yah.. berguna untuknya.

Dia mengangguk, "Ini! Dengan ini.. aku tak akan terlambat pulang.."

Aku balas tersenyum dan turun dari sepeda, "Apa.. masih mencari appa?"

"Ne.." Mendesah berat. Ah, aku jadi tak enak menanyakan hal ini. Otakku berpikir keras.. ah!

"Onew hyung, lihat aku!" Teriakku sambil berjongkok dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas permukaan salju menggunakan tanganku. Onew hyung ikut berjongkok di sampingku.

"Tulis impianmu di sini, seperti ini," Sret sret, aku menulis cepat, 'aku ingin hidup bahagia' "Taraaa.. nah.. sekarang giliranmu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum senang. Beberapa saat ia memandangku ragu, namun akhirnya ia menggerakkan jarinya perlahan.

Aku tersenyum, tapi.. lama-lama menjadi tercengang. Kenapa.. dia menuliskan itu?

"Sudah.." Dia menoleh ke arahku, aku masih cukup kaget.

"Eh, eum.. benarkah.. impianmu itu?"

"Ne.. benar.." Onew hyung menatapku lekat, aku gugup! Dan irama detak jantungku semakin cepat bekerja.

"Eum.. bolehkah aku meminta?"

"Ne?"

"Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya.. bisakah selalu ada di sampingku?"

"Ne? Ah.. pasti. Pasti.." Aku tersenyum manis, semanis mungkin yang kubisa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan impian tentang appa-mu?" Lanjutku penasaran.

"Appa sudah tenang di sana.. Dan sebagai gantinya.. aku mendapatkan yang lebih baik.." Dia menggenggam kedua tanganku, napasku terasa tercekat, "Yaitu.. kau.."

Mataku membulat. Apa? Tak bisa kutahan.. pipiku sudah memanas terlebih dulu.

"Terima kasih, atas jam pasirmu.. Warna-warninya seperti kau yang selalu menghiburku.."

"Terima kasih.. sudah memberikanku impian.."

Aku sungguh, tak bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Tahu-tahu ujung mataku menangkap jam pasir yang sudah seutuhnya jatuh ke bagian bawah tabung.

"Eum.. Onew hyung, waktunya sudah habis.. Lebih baik kita pulang.." Ujarku pelan, masih merasa malu atas kejadian barusan. Dia juga mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. sampai jumpa nanti lagi Key.. selamat natal.." Dia melambaikan tangan serta berbalik. Tak lupa menggenggam jam pasir di tangan.

Ah.. jam itu mimpiku..

Tapi tak apa, karena aku sudah berhasil membagi mimpiku dengan orang lain.. Itu lebih baik bukan..

Aku menaiki sepeda dan langsung bersiap mengayuh.

Aku hendak menyeberang, tanpa kusadari jalanan yang ramai karena besok adalah tepat hari natal.

CIIIIIT, masih kuingat bunyi decitan itu. Bersamaan denganku yang menoleh kaget dan semua.. hilang.

BRUUKKKK! Suara hantaman keras.

Apa.. apa yang terjadi? Gelap?

Namun masih sempat terdengar olehku sebuah suara jeritan panik yang begitu melengking. Wae?

"!"

**-OooO-**

Apa kau melihatku? Apa kau mendengarku?

Kau pergi kemana? Bukankah sudah berjanji? Mengapa melanggar?

"Key.." Lirihku pelan. Aku tak pernah menyangka, akan melalui tahun-tahun ini bersama sepi. Harapanku terlalu tinggi untuk benar-benar bahagia..

'_Kim Kibum.. panggil aku Kibum.. ah.. ani, panggil saja aku Key..'_

Aku tersenyum, mengingat kembali senyum manis yang pernah hadir dalam seserpih potongan hidupku.

Dan kurasa.. itu adalah serpihan paling besar yang kupunya..

Kuangkat kepalaku, sejenak melihat sungai Han yang sudah membeku itu lagi, sebelum akhirnya aku kembali masuk ke dalam mobil audi hitamku.

Sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha menyetir dengan baik, perlahan meninggalkan tempat yang secara tak langsung sudah mengukir sejarah hidupku. Hah.. bahkan setiap tahun.. Sudah 15 tahun, aku selalu pergi ke tempat ini, hanya sekedar mengenang.. Itu.. manusiawi kan..

Menggerakkan kemudi sementara air mata masih jatuh berlinang.. Ini.. sedikit sulit.. Sambil menatap tabung yang tak pernah lusuh sedikit pun. Jam pasir. Yang kembali kuletakkan di ujung dashboard mobil.

Aku menghela napas sejenak.

Tuhan.. rupanya Kau tak pernah mengabulkan permohonanku.

**END**

Haaah.. selesai juga..

Ini Oneshoot paling panjang yang pernah aku buat. :D

Bingung? Bingung? Oke, tapi sudah saatnya menagih RCL! RCL RCL! XD *author maksa*


End file.
